The Incredibles (2004 film) Credits
Opening Logos 2004 Original * Walt Disney Pictures * Pixar Animation Studios * Troublemaker Studios * Blue Sky Studios Opening Credits 2004 Original * Walt Disney Pictures * Presents * A * Pixar Animation Studios * and * Troublemaker Studios * Films * A * Blue Sky Studios * and * Hanna-Barbera Cartoons * Production *''The Incredibles'' Closing Credits 2004 Original ''DIRECTED BY'' *''BRAD BIRD'' ''PRODUCED BY'' *''JOHN WALKER'' *''ROBERT RODRIGUEZ'' ''EXECUTIVE PRODUCER'' *''JOHN LASSETER'' ''ASSOCIATE PRODUCER'' *''KORI RAE'' ''BASED ON THE COMICS BY'' *''WILLIAM HANNA'' *''JOSEPH BARBERA'' ''WRITTEN BY'' *''BRAD BIRD'' *''JOHN McKIMSON'' ''MUSIC BY'' *''MICHAEL GIACCHINO'' ''STORY SUPERVISOR'' *''MARK ANDREWS'' ''FILM EDITOR'' *''STEPHEN SCHAFFER'' ''SUPERVISING TECHNICAL DIRECTOR'' *''RICK SAYRE'' ''PRODUCTION DESIGNER'' *''LOU ROMANO'' ''CHARACTER DESIGN'' *''TONY FUCILE'' *''TEDDY NEWTON'' ''SUPERVISING ANIMATORS'' *''TONY FUCILE'' *''STEVEN CLAY HUNTER'' *''ALAN BARILLARO'' ''DIRECTORS OF PHOTOGRAPHY'' *''JANET LUCROY'' *''PATRICK LIN'' *''ANDREW JIMENEZ'' ''ART DIRECTOR'' *''RALPH EGGLESTON'' ''SHADING ART DIRECTOR'' *''BRYN IMAGIRE'' ''CHARACTER SUPERVISOR'' *''BILL WISE'' ''HAIR & CLOTH SIMULATION SUPERVISOR'' *''MARK THOMAS HENNE'' ''SETS SEQUENCE SUPERVISOR'' *''NIGEL HARDWIDGE'' ''EFFECTS SUPERVISOR'' *''SANDRA KARPMAN'' ''RENDERING SUPERVISOR'' *''DON SCHREITER'' ''CO-PRODUCER'' *''JOSEPH BARBERA'' ''EXECUTIVE MUSIC PRODUCER'' *''CHRIS MONTAN'' ''MUSIC SUPERVISORS'' *''BECKY MANCUSO-WINDING'' *TOM MacDOUGALL ''PRODUCTION MANAGER'' *''KATHERINE SARAFIAN'' ''SOUND DESIGNER'' * ''RANDY THOM'' ''CASTING BY'' *Mary Hidalgo *Kevin Reher *Matthew Jon Beck Additional Casting By *Jen Rudin, C.S.A. ''VOICE CAST'' ''(in order of appearance) *Narrator: Frank Welker *Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Craig T. Nelson *Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Holly Hunter *Lucius Best/Frozone: Samuel L. Jackson *Buddy Pine/Syndrome: Jason Lee *Bomb Voyage: Dominique Louis *Newsreel Narrator: Teddy Newton *Jack-Jack Parr: Eli Fucile, Maeve Andrews *Gilbert Huph: Wallace Shawn *Dashiell Parr: Spencer Fox *Bernie Kropp: Lou Romano *Violet Parr: Sarah Vowell *Tony Rydinger: Michael Bird *Mirage: Elizabeth Peña *Rick Dicker: Bud Luckey *Edna Mode (E): Brad Bird *Kari: Bret Parker *Honey: Kimberly Adair Clark *Underminer: John Ratzenberger ''STORY DEVELOPMENT Story Manager *Esther Pearl Additional Storyboarding *Jeffrey Lynch Digital Storyboarding & Effects *Louis Gonzales *Courtney Booker Story Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Story Production Assistant *Kevin A. Gordon ''ART DEVELOPMENT'' Environment Design *Scott Caple Character Design *Albert Lozano *Steven Clay Hunter Character Sculptors * Kent Melton * Greg Dykstra * Jerome Ranft Digital Character Sculptors *Jonathan Paine *Bruce D. Buckley Matte Painter *Paul Topolos Art Department Coordinators *Nick Vlahos *Mari Aizawa *Bert Berry Art Production Assistants *Daniel Arriaga *Stacey Hendrickson ''LAYOUT DEVELOPMENT'' Lead Layout Artist *Robert Anderson Senior Camera Operator *Shawn Brennan ''SET DRESSING DEVELOPMENT'' Set Dressing Artists * Tom Miller * Victoria Jaschob * Elizabeth Torbit Additional Set Dressing Layout & Set Dressing Coordinators *Jake Martin *Bahram Hooshmand *Dan Sokolosky ''ANIMATION DEVELOPMENT'' Animation Manager *Chris DiGiovanni Layout & Animation Technical Support *Daniel Campbell Fix Animators *Andrew Beall *Arik Ehle Animation Coordinator *Kathleen Relyea Animation Technical Coordinator *Kearsley Higgins Animation Fix Coordinator *Sabine Magdelena Koch Animation Production Assistant *Lori Cottrell-Bennett ''CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT'' Character Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Cloth Development Lead *Christine Waggoner Hair & Cloth Modeling Character Shading Lead *David Munier Character Coordinators *Jessica Hutchison *Marcia Savarese ''SWEATBOX DEVELOPMENT'' Sweatbox Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Sweatbox Coordinator *Kevin A. Gordon ''SETS DEVELOPMENT'' Sets Manager *Victoria Jaschob Lead Modeling Artist *Kristifir Klein Lead Shading Artist *Ben Jordan Sets Coordinator *Pamela Darrow Sets Production Assistant *Gennie Rim ''LIGHTING DEVELOPMENT'' Lead Lighting Artists *Danielle Feinberg *John Warren Illumination Engineer *Daniel Mccoy Lighting Coordinators *Pamela Darrow *Sheri Patterson Lighting Production Assistant *Gennie Rim ''EFFECTS DEVELOPMENT'' Second Unit *Neil Blevins *Mach Tony Kobayashi *Raymond V. Wong Additional Effects *Dean Foster *Alex Harvill *Keith Daniel Klohn Effects Coordinator *Seth Murray ''HAIR & CLOTH SIMULATION'' Simulation Manager *Nicole Paradis Grindle Simulation Lead *Michael L. Stein Simulation Coordinator *Mari Aizawa ''RENDERING & OPTIMIZATION'' Rendering & Technical Development Manager *Laura Leganza Reynolds Rendering & Optimization Coordinator *Eric Rosales ''TECHNICAL DEVELOPMENT'' ''TECHNICAL PRE-PRODUCTION'' ''SOFTWARE DEVELOPMENT'' Software Team Leads Software Engineering Build/QA/Documentation Project Management & Administration ''RENDERMAN DEVELOPMENT'' Lead *Dana Batali ''COLOR SCIENCE & OUTPUT'' Managers *Jim Bartell *Joshua Hollander *Beth Sullivan Color Grading *David Lortsher *Gary Coates Camera *Louis Rivera *Jeff Wan Science & Engineering ''EDITORIAL'' Editorial Manager *Juliet Pokorny First Assistant Editor *Mark Yeager Second Assistant Editors *Anthony J. Greenberg *Jason Hudak *Renee Steen Script Coordinator *Camille C. Leganza Editorial Coordinator *Trish Carney Editorial Production Assistant *Layla Appleman ''PRODUCTION'' ''INFORMATION SYSTEMS'' A/V Engineering Administration & Application Support Desktop & Infrastructure Render Pipeline Group Team ''POST PRODUCTION'' ''MAIN TITLES'' ''END TITLES'' ''POST PRODUCTION SOUND SERVICES PROVIDED BY'' Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company, Marin County, California ''ADDITIONAL VOICES'' ''MUSIC PRODUCTION'' Music Recorded and Mixed At Sony Pictures Scoring Stage and Signet Sound Studios ''THANKS TO EVERYONE AT PIXAR WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION'' Administration & Finance Creative Resources & Marketing Development Facilities Human Resources Pixar Shorts Pixar University & Archives Purchasing & Relocation Renderman Products Safety & Security Craft Services By Luxo Cafe ''PRODUCTION BABIES'' ''SPECIAL THANKS'' ''IN LOVING MEMORY OF'' John McKimson with 1900 to 2003 1CAC3338-82C5-4947-88E3-0AA37BD1F338.jpeg E91330CC-7FBB-47B9-8035-7EA03A018542.jpeg This picture made under the jurisdiction ofAffiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. The term OMNIDROID is used by permission of Lucasfilm Ltd. Copyright © MMIV Disney Enterprises, Inc., Pixar Animation Studios, Troublemaker Studios and Blue Sky Studios All Rights Reserved. This motion picture was created at Pixar and Troublemaker Talking Pictures for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. Original soundtrack available on Walt Disney Records Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Created and Produced at Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Emeryville, California Closing Logos 2004 Original Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Walt Disney Pictures Pixar Animation Studios Troublemaker Studios Blue Sky Studios Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:NBC Category:Disney Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Troublemaker Studios Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:Rated PG Category:Hanna-Barbera